


Ten Letters

by Jenne



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alzheimer's Disease, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I REGRET NOTHING, I'm Sorry, M/M, Minor Character Death, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), So does Steve, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Steve is the one who carried Tony back home, This Is Sad, Tony Stark Has A Heart, actually just 2, another ending, not really an Endgame fix-it, we love you Tony
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 15:50:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19176481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenne/pseuds/Jenne
Summary: Mọi người tìm thấy trong ngăn kéo tủ của Steve mười bức thư, được viết đều đặn từ năm 2023, và đều được gửi đến một người.





	Ten Letters

Lá thư thứ nhất, năm 2023.

Gửi Tony,

Tôi vừa cùng mọi người tiễn anh đi, ở căn nhà gỗ cũ mà anh từng ở. Tôi vẫn không hiểu tại sao một gã tỉ phú sở hữu một tòa tháp vĩ đại như anh lại chọn sống ở nơi ấy. Tôi đã xin được dọn ra ở riêng, và có lẽ tôi sẽ dọn vào đấy. Hãy cho phép tôi nhé.

Anh biết không, có rất nhiều người ở đó, hầu như là tất cả bạn bè của anh, nhưng không ai khóc cả, kể cả Peter. Anh đừng lo, mọi người đều biết anh không thích mấy trò sướt mướt đó. Tôi cũng không khóc, thật ra là không được khóc.

Anh gầy lắm, anh biết không? Đừng suốt ngày uống cà phê nữa, từ khi trở về anh đã gầy như một que tăm rồi. Tôi thật hối hận vì không dọn ra ở cùng anh sớm hơn, vì lúc gặp lại anh ở ngôi nhà, anh vẫn còn gầy lắm. Nếu có tôi thì hẳn bây giờ anh cũng được như Thor rồi -- không có ý xúc phạm đâu, tôi chỉ nói tượng trưng thôi. Nhưng mà cả những ngày sau đó, khi chúng ta chiến đấu cùng nhau, anh vẫn không lên được cân nào. Vậy nên dù anh ở trong bộ giáp hay trên tay vẫn giữ sáu viên đá, thì anh nằm trong vòng tay tôi vẫn rất nhẹ.

Khi tôi viết những dòng này, tôi đã cố nhớ lại những khoảng thời gian ngày trước. Lần đầu tiên tôi chỉ trích anh trên máy bay, những câu nói đùa của anh vào lần đầu tiên chúng ta tập hợp, những lần chúng ta cùng nhau chiến thắng, và cùng nhau thua cuộc. Nhưng dù như vậy, tôi vẫn không thể nở nụ cười.

Tôi nghĩ khi mọi người tiễn anh, ai cũng sẽ nhớ về những kỉ niệm mà anh và người đó từng chia sẻ hay trải qua. Có người chỉ trong một khoảng ngắn, cũng có người đã cùng anh đi hết cả chặng đường. Tôi không phải những người đó, nhưng tôi không cảm thấy tiếc nuối hay ghen tị. Tôi đã có thể ở cùng anh vào ngày cuộc sống của tôi bắt đầu một lần nữa, và tôi sẽ luôn nhớ về anh -- không phải từ giây phút đầu của cuộc đời anh, mà là từ cả cuộc đời tôi.

Tôi đã dùng hạt Pym quay về quá khứ một lần nữa để trả các viên đá lại vị trí của chúng. Khi tôi về năm 1970, tôi đã gặp lại Howard, tất nhiên là tôi chỉ quan sát từ xa thôi, và tôi nhớ đến anh, nhớ đến thời gian, và nhớ đến những gì anh nói, vậy nên tôi quyết định đi theo Howard.

Tôi được tận mắt thấy anh khi còn là đứa bé sơ sinh trong vòng tay của Maria, nhìn anh lớn lên trong một căn nhà rộng lớn. Đây là lần đầu tiên và cũng là lần cuối cùng tôi biết được mọi sự thật về quá khứ của anh, và hơn thế nữa chính là được gần anh đến thế. Nhưng tôi không dám mạo hiểm để anh thấy tôi, vì thế giới sau này vẫn cần một Iron Man vĩ đại. Tôi quay trở về, nhớ lại những đoạn quá khứ ấy, và nở nụ cười hiếm hoi.

Đúng như Scott nói, năm năm chỉ dài như năm tiếng. Thời gian chỉ còn là khái niệm mơ hồ ở quá khứ, và tôi vẫn nhớ mọi thứ như nó chỉ vừa ở trước mắt tôi một phút trước thôi.

Anh biết không, anh đã hi sinh rất nhiều dù cho thế giới này không xứng đáng với một Iron Man như anh chút nào. Tôi đã hoàn thành xong nhiệm vụ của mình, vậy nên thế giới cần những người bảo vệ tốt hơn.

Anh đã từng nói với tôi hãy sống trọn cuộc đời mình, tôi đã không thể làm được nếu như cuộc đời của tôi không có anh.

Gửi đến anh, người hùng vĩ đại nhất của tôi.

*

Lá thư thứ hai, năm 2024.

Gửi Tony,

Anh biết không, Bruce vừa đến thăm tôi.

Vậy là tôi đã sống ở căn nhà này gần được một năm rồi. Cũng không tệ, tôi nghĩ vậy. Nó nhỏ hơn tháp của anh, nhưng cũng vì vậy mà tôi có thể cảm nhận được sức sống trong ngôi nhà. Nhưng mà nó chưa từng ấm áp trở lại.

Bruce đến thăm tôi. Cánh tay của anh ấy đã tháo được vải nẹp, và anh ấy cũng cử động được một chút ở khuỷu tay, nhưng mà tôi không nghĩ anh ấy có thể kí tên cho những cô cậu bé hâm mộ như trước nữa. Nhưng anh ấy không bi quan, nói với tôi rằng 'dù sao thì tôi không thể trở thành Hulk đập phá nữa, cũng khá buồn, nhưng điều tốt là sẽ có những người khác thay tôi làm người hùng.'

Bruce hỏi tôi cuộc sống ở đây thế nào, tôi nói là vẫn như cũ. Anh ấy nhìn tôi rất lâu, mà tôi cũng biết là chính tôi không giỏi che giấu nhiều chuyện -- như hồi ở Siberia ấy, xin lỗi vì gợi lại cho anh những chuyện không vui. Bruce hỏi tôi dạo này tôi làm gì ở đây, tôi nhún vai, bảo là câu cá, đọc sách, rồi nấu ăn. Chỉ là những chuyện bình thường thôi. Dù sao thì tôi cũng đã già rồi mà. Một người già thì còn làm gì khác được nữa?

Bruce uống xong cốc nước rồi rời đi, một chuyện khá là hiếm gặp đối với anh bạn to xác niềm nở ấy, nhưng tôi không nói gì mà chỉ tiễn anh ấy đi. Và rồi thì tôi lại cảm thấy khá hối hận vì ngôi nhà lại trở về với sự lạnh lẽo lúc đầu.

Không biết anh có để ý không, năm nay là kỉ niệm lần đầu chúng ta gặp nhau. Phải rồi, là trận đánh đầu tiên của Avengers ấy. Nói điều này hơi vô lý nhưng mà tôi cảm thấy nhớ anh chàng Loki đó. Tôi nghĩ rằng anh ta cũng rất cô đơn, cũng giống như chúng ta vậy. Loki có Thor, nhưng anh ta chưa bao giờ chính thức công nhận điều ấy. Tôi không biết bây giờ chuyện của hai người ấy như thế nào, nhưng tôi tin là Loki đã làm việc đúng đắn và hi vọng anh ta sẽ không bao giờ cô đơn nữa.

Nơi tôi đang ngồi viết thư cho anh là nơi có thể nhìn ra dòng sông nhỏ ở phía sau nhà. Tôi viết về anh và nhớ đến những chuyện đã xảy ra ở nơi này một năm trước. Mặt hồ hôm nay vẫn lặng êm, chỉ có gió thổi nhẹ lên những ngọn cỏ. Thế giới ngoài kia vẫn yên bình như thế, là nhờ có anh đấy, anh biết không?

Nơi đây thật sự rất yên bình. Có phải vì vậy mà anh đã chọn nó không? Nếu như năm ấy, tôi, Scott và Natasha không đến, thì có phải anh sẽ quyết định ở đây đến hết cuộc đời mình không? Xin lỗi nếu điều đó là thật. Nhưng anh đừng lo, trái tim tôi vẫn đang đập là nhờ có anh, vậy nên tôi sẽ sống luôn phần của anh vào khoảng đời còn lại của mình.

Có lẽ tôi sẽ dừng bút ở đây. Sắp đến giờ cơm rồi, không biết hôm nay sẽ ăn gì nhỉ?

Cảm ơn anh, vì ngôi nhà.

Tái bút: tôi sẽ ăn súp bí đỏ và bánh mì nướng, nghe lành mạnh nhỉ haha.

*

Lá thư thứ ba, năm 2025.

Gửi Tony,

Đây là năm thứ ba tôi sống với độ tuổi thật của mình, và tôi đang dần nhận ra những thay đổi về thời gian bên trong cơ thể tôi.

Xương cốt tôi không còn thực hiện những trò nhảy từ tầng cao xuống nữa, cơ bắp tôi cũng không còn giữ được chiếc máy bay trực thăng nào nữa, và đôi chân cũng không thể chạy bộ cùng Sam mỗi buổi sáng nữa. Nhưng như vậy cũng tốt, cũng vì thế mà không ai biết tôi là một Đội trưởng Mỹ huyền thoại nữa, chỉ là một lão già Steve Rogers thôi.

Hôm nay tôi tìm thấy mấy dữ liệu cũ của anh, và còn tình cờ gặp Friday nữa. những A.I của anh đều rất dễ mến. Friday biết anh đã hi sinh, nhưng không ai muốn tắt cô ấy, mà cả Friday cũng không cho phép mọi người tắt nguồn mình. Chúng tôi đã trò chuyện với nhau, về anh. Friday kể cho tôi nghe những kí ức từ khi anh kích hoạt cô ấy thành công, và tôi cũng kể cho cô ấy về quá khứ của anh trước khi có Jarvis và cô ấy. Friday khiến tôi nhớ đến Nat. Nat cũng rất kiên định và quyết đoán, và điều đó làm tôi nhớ cô nàng tóc đỏ ấy hơn.

Lần cuối cùng tôi trò chuyện cùng Natasha là khi tôi vừa từ nhà hát cũ trên thành phố trở về, vào hai năm trước, khi trái đất vẫn còn một nửa biến mất. Tôi cùng những người dân mất mát ấy chia sẻ về những điều đã thay đổi, và tôi đưa cho họ lời khuyên rằng hãy bước tiếp. Nhưng anh cũng biết mà, những người trong cuộc như chúng ta chưa bao giờ nghĩ đến chuyện đó, ngay cả anh Tony à, tôi tin anh vẫn luôn tìm kiếm một giải pháp trước khi chúng tôi đến gặp anh. Giờ đây, khi tôi nghĩ đến khoảng thời gian ấy, tôi lại nghĩ rằng hiện tại, có khi bước tiếp lại là một điều tốt. Nhưng tận sâu trong tim, tôi lại không cho phép mình làm như thế. Nếu bước tiếp đồng nghĩa với việc phải quên anh đi trong một dòng kí ức xưa cũ thì tôi thà để mình tan biến đi.

Tôi không thể phủ nhận rằng tôi không nhớ anh. Tôi nhớ anh rất nhiều. Tôi không thể quên anh, không thể chìm vào giấc ngủ mà không nhớ đến cảnh tượng ngày hôm ấy. Người ta thường bảo liều thuốc tốt nhất để chữa lành vết thương là thời gian, nhưng người ta không nói khi vết thương đã trở thành sẹo thì nó vẫn sẽ mang hình bóng của quá khứ không thể phai mờ.

Gửi anh, người sẽ chẳng thể gọi là hồi ức.

*

Lá thư thứ tư, năm 2026.

Gửi Tony,

Hôm nay là ngày cuối cùng của năm. Mọi người đều đến đây để đón năm mới. Có cả Thor nữa, về cùng với đội Vệ binh. Anh ấy đã cắt tóc ngắn lại, không còn mùi rượu bia như mấy năm trước. Nhìn Bruce xanh hơn mọi khi, mà đó hẳn là điều tốt nhỉ. Clint và Scott đến cùng nhau, bảo rằng vừa làm nhiệm vụ trở về. Chắc anh sẽ không thể ngờ hai người ấy lại hòa hợp với nhau như thế đâu. Sam và Bucky đến rất sớm và giúp tôi bố trí phòng khách, dù sao thì sức khỏe của tôi cũng đã yếu rồi. Peter có dẫn cả Ned đến, anh cũng biết cậu nhóc ấy nhỉ, tụi nhỏ vẫn thân thiết như ngày nào. Carol và Fury cũng ở đây, Rhodes, Wanda, T'challa, Stephen, Wong. Mọi người đều đến, tôi còn sợ rằng ngôi nhà sẽ không thể chứa đủ, nhưng ai cũng cảm thấy thoải mái với điều đó.

Mọi người đã sống rất hạnh phúc và họ trò chuyện với nhau như thể vừa cùng nhau đi làm nhiệm vụ trở về. Điều hạnh phúc nhất trong cuộc đời của tôi, như Natasha đã từng nói, là có được gia đình này. Tuy ai cũng ồn ào và thường gây rắc rối, nhưng đến cuối cùng họ luôn trở về đây và ngồi lại bên nhau.

Mọi người đều đã thay đổi, nhưng dù cho thời gian có làm thay đổi hình dạng hay tính cách của họ, thì anh hãy luôn nhớ rằng gia đình này luôn có một Tony Stark và Natasha Romanov, và trái tim chúng tôi sẽ không bao giờ quên sự tồn tại của cả hai.

Tôi đã không thể tìm được gia đình này nếu như không có anh và cô ấy.

Đêm nay là đêm cuối cùng của năm 2026, ai cũng mong chờ những giây cuối cùng và cùng ôm nhau trong khoảnh khắc đầu tiên của năm mới. Nếu nói tôi không hạnh phúc thì sẽ là nói dối, nhưng một cảm giác trống trải vẫn chiếm lấy trái tim tôi. Tôi sẽ còn bao nhiêu cái năm mới này nữa? Anh biết không, năm sau tôi đã 109 rồi. Ở cái tuổi mà rất hiếm người chạm tới và nhiều người đã thanh thản ra đi, tôi vẫn mong hôm nay chưa phải kết thúc và hi vọng sẽ được nhìn thấy ánh sáng mặt trời vào ngày hôm sau. Tôi chưa bao giờ sợ cái chết, nhưng tôi không muốn chính là hôm nay, hay ngày hôm sau. Bởi vì tôi vẫn chưa tìm được điểm thanh thản cho chính mình, vậy nên tôi vẫn ích kỉ mong muốn được sống tiếp.

Viết thư cho anh chưa bao giờ là điều dễ dàng. Tôi luôn phải suy nghĩ xem nên chọn ngày nào trong năm để viết nó, và rồi phải suy nghĩ xem tôi sẽ kể cho anh những chuyện gì. Vì năm nay trôi qua chẳng có gì đặc biệt lắm nên tôi mới viết vào ngày cuối này, để tôi có thể nói rằng tôi luôn nhớ anh từ ngày đầu tiên đến ngày cuối cùng của vòng thời gian.

Gửi anh, chúc một năm mới tốt lành.

*

Lá thư thứ năm, năm 2027.

Gửi Tony,

Tôi viết lá thư này vào một buổi tối muộn. Hôm nay tôi chẳng thể ngủ được. Người ta thường bảo khi càng về già thì cơ thể càng cảm thấy dễ mệt mỏi hơn và cần nhiều thời gian để nghỉ ngơi, nhưng tối nay có lẽ tôi không giống như thế. Tôi nằm trên giường cả đêm nhưng mắt chẳng thể khép lại. Tôi thử nghe vài bản nhạc hòa tấu hay thử đếm cừu (tin tôi đi, lúc nhỏ tôi đã từng thử vài lần và nó luôn thành công) nhưng chẳng thể chìm vào giấc ngủ. Vậy nên tôi đã nghĩ, 'Dẹp đi, không ngủ thì không ngủ!'

Tôi đã ra ngoài hiên nhà ngồi một lát. Bầu trời đêm nhìn từ đây trông vẫn đẹp như khi nhìn từ tháp, nhưng ở đây mang lại cảm giác yên bình và an toàn hơn. Tôi ngắm nhìn bầu trời đầy sao rồi nghĩ không biết liệu anh có là một trong những vì sao trên ấy không, và liệu Natasha cũng ở nơi ấy? Màn đêm đẫm vị sương khiến mắt tôi cũng đọng lại vài giọt nước. Tôi ít khi trở nên như vậy lắm, anh cũng biết mà, nhưng không hiểu vì sao tối nay tôi lại cảm thấy xúc động. Có thể vì không gian yên ắng quá, hay là vì cái lạnh cùng nỗi cô đơn đang bao trùm lấy tôi.

Tôi chưa bao giờ ngừng hi vọng sẽ được gặp lại anh, nhưng sự tuyệt vọng lại sinh ra từ chính những hi vọng ấy, và có lẽ tôi đã hi vọng quá nhiều. Bây giờ tôi chỉ muốn cơn buồn ngủ quay lại với mình, để tôi có thể gặp lại anh. Có người từng bảo rằng những người chúng ta thấy trong giấc mơ là người ta thường suy nghĩ đến hoặc là người ta mong muốn gặp lại. Anh là cả hai điều ấy. Nhưng như vậy thì thật bất công quá, vì tôi chỉ có thể nhìn thấy anh chứ không thể chạm vào anh.

Giá mà mọi chuyện chỉ như một giấc mơ.

Tôi muốn quay về những ngày tháng ấy, khi chúng ta vẫn chưa biết về nhau. Tôi sẽ gặp anh vào một khoảnh khắc khác, một khoảng thời gian khác, tôi muốn cho anh thấy một con người khác của tôi, và tôi cũng muốn thấy một hình ảnh khác của anh. Tôi ước rằng Trái đất có một hành tinh song song, hoặc một vũ trụ song song nào đó, nơi mà chúng ta là một gia đình hoàn chỉnh, nơi có một kết thúc có hậu cho cả anh và tôi.

Không biết bây giờ anh đang ở đâu. Có phải anh đang ở một hành tình song song nào đấy mà theo dõi tôi không. Nếu thế thì mất mặt lắm đấy, vì tôi thường hay ngồi một mình thẩn thờ lắm. Anh có đang nhìn thấy tôi không? Hay anh đang ngồi đây, phía bên phải của tôi, nhìn tôi viết lá thư này gửi cho anh?

Có lẽ cơn buồn ngủ đã trở lại và nó đang thôi miên tôi mất rồi.

Thôi chào anh nhé, tôi sẽ dừng bút và quay về giường đếm cừu (nếu điều đó thật sự thành công thì tôi sẽ áp dụng nó mỗi tối.)

Gửi anh, hi vọng anh sẽ nhìn thấy bầu trời đêm nay.

*

Lá thư thứ sáu, năm 2028.

Gửi Tony,

Chà, đây là lần đầu tiên tôi không biết nên mở lời như thế nào. Thứ lỗi cho tôi vì tuổi già nhé.

Năm nay đã là năm thứ sáu rồi. Đã sáu năm không có anh. Nếu như ai đó ở nhiều năm trước mà nói rằng tôi sẽ không thể sống tiếp nếu không có anh thì, hẳn là người đó không phải là tôi rồi.

Tôi vừa cùng Sam từ bệnh viện trở về. Cậu ấy nói đã đến đây vào một tiếng trước và thấy tôi ngất xỉu ở giữa phòng khách. Mọi thứ tôi nhớ là tôi vừa đi dạo trở về, chuẩn bị viết cho anh một bức thư và... tôi chẳng nhớ gì nữa. Khi tôi tỉnh dậy thì đã nhìn thấy trần nhà trắng toát ở bệnh viện rồi. Bác sĩ nói rằng tôi bị bệnh Alzheimer, Sam ngồi cạnh tôi vô cùng ngạc nhiên, tôi cũng vậy. Nhưng rồi tôi nghĩ lại, cuộc sống này rất công bằng. Tôi có thể sống lâu hơn người bình thường, nhưng đây là cái giá phải trả.

Nhưng sẽ là nói dối nếu nói rằng tôi ổn với điều đó.

Tôi đã khuyên Sam trở về, và sau nhiều lần từ chối, cậu ấy cũng rời đi vì một nhiệm vụ. Thật mừng vì tôi vẫn còn nhớ điều ấy. Có thể tôi sẽ chẳng thể ở lại ngôi nhà này nữa. Sam đề nghị tôi chuyển về tháp Avenger sống cùng mọi người, để họ có thể chăm sóc tôi. Tôi đáp ứng cậu ấy, vì tôi cũng nhớ họ. Và vì họ là gia đình duy nhất mà tôi có. Nhưng tôi sẽ cần vài ngày. Tôi muốn mọi thứ về nơi này được chụp lại, để tôi có thể nhớ về nó khi còn có thể.

Để tôi có thể nhớ rằng nơi này đã từng cất giữ những kỉ niệm của chúng ta.

Đây là lần đầu tiên tôi sợ thời gian nhiều như thế này. Tony à, tôi có thể quên mất anh. Tôi sẽ quên đi anh, và đó là điều cuối cùng tôi cho phép bản thân mình làm thế. Không, đó là điều tôi không bao giờ cho phép chính mình nghĩ đến. Tony à, tôi đang gọi tên anh rất nhiều lần, và tôi chỉ muốn gọi tên anh mãi mãi vì tôi sợ rằng tôi sẽ quên mất anh ngay chính giây phút tôi ngừng làm điều ấy.

Tôi đã từng nói rằng tôi rất nhớ anh, và bây giờ tôi muốn bản thân mình luôn luôn nhớ điều ấy. Tôi sẽ tự mình đặt ra lời hứa, rằng chỉ khi nào tôi thật sự quên đi anh, thì khi ấy tôi sẽ ra đi.

Gửi anh, Anthony Edward Stark.

*

Lá thư thứ bảy, năm 2029.

Gửi Tony,

Thật may quá vì tôi vẫn còn nhớ anh. Trong một năm nay tôi luôn phải tìm mọi thứ về anh để đảm bảo rằng anh không bị quên lãng trong tâm trí tôi. Mặc dù tôi đã cố rất nhiều, nhưng căn bệnh này dần trở nên nghiêm trọng hơn. Tôi đã không còn nhớ một vài người, nhưng không phải trong đội chúng ta. Có một ngày, đội Avenger đón tiếp một người, họ nói là "bạn của chúng ta", từ đất nước gọi là Wakanada, à không, Wakanda... tôi chẳng nhớ nữa. Anh ấy có vẻ rất vui khi gặp lại tôi, nhưng tôi thật sự cảm thấy có lỗi vì không thể nhớ anh ấy. Mọi người nói về bệnh tình của tôi, rồi anh ấy trông có vẻ ngạc nhiên. Tôi nói lời xin lỗi vì chẳng thể nhớ được tên cũng như những khoảng thời gian cùng anh ấy chiến đấu, anh ấy cười và trấn an tôi, như thể chuyện này không có gì nghiêm trọng. Nhưng tôi chẳng thể ngăn cảm giác tội lỗi đang nhấn chìm bản thân mình.

Giờ đây khi tôi viết thư cho anh, tôi phải lục tìm những thông tin của những người tôi đã... quên. T'challa, đức vua của đất nước Wakanda, anh ấy là người giúp đỡ tôi và Bucky trong trận chiến năm 2016. Kí ức của trận đánh ấy còn lưu lại không quá nhiều trong trí nhớ của tôi nữa. Nhưng tôi vẫn nhớ mùa đông ở Siberia năm ấy, tôi vẫn nhớ tôi đã giấu điều gì với anh, nói gì với anh, và làm gì với anh. Thật trớ trêu làm sao khi những điều tôi nhớ chính là tôi đã làm tổn thương anh nhiều đến nhường nào. Tôi còn nhớ cuộc chiến cuối cùng của chúng ta, những viên đá Vô cực, Thanos... và hồi kết của tất cả. Dường như đau thương chính là thứ duy nhất tôi có thể ghi nhớ, hay có lẽ chúng vẫn luôn khảm sâu vào trái tim tôi, như một vết sẹo dài đau đớn khiến tôi không thể quên đi.

Vài ngày sau đó, tôi đã không còn nhớ đến đội Vệ binh dải ngân hà và Stephen Strange. Clint nói việc này không sao cả, tôi vẫn có thể đọc thông tin về họ và có thể những kí ức sẽ quay về. Bruce nói tôi đừng cảm thấy có lỗi, vì căn bệnh này chính là như thế. Bucky nói -- đúng hơn là đe dọa tôi không được từ bỏ, vì đó không phải điều một (cựu) Đội trưởng Mỹ cho phép chính mình. Tôi xin lỗi vì đã để họ lo lắng, sau đó là lời cảm ơn. Tôi cảm thấy mình nên nói hai từ ấy khi còn có thể, vì tôi đã không còn cơ hội nói với những người kia nữa rồi.

Tôi không biết mình còn bao nhiêu thời gian cho mọi chuyện nữa. Có thể ngày hôm sau tôi lại quên đi một người, rồi một người nữa. Có thể tháng sau tôi sẽ không thể nhớ những thành viên trong đội nữa, rồi tôi sẽ nhìn họ với ánh mắt xa lạ, và họ sẽ nhìn tôi bằng những đôi mắt chứa đầy bi thương. Có thể sáu tháng sau tôi không còn nhớ bản thân là ai, không thể cầm bút chì phác thảo hay viết từng con chữ cho anh nữa. Và tệ hơn nữa, có thể bản thân tôi sẽ bỏ quên anh trong dòng thời gian chậm trôi.

Tony, tôi không chắc mình có đủ can đảm để nằm xuống ngủ mỗi buổi tối nữa. Tôi sợ tôi sẽ không thể gặp được hình bóng anh, dù chỉ trong giấc mơ. Tôi đã từng viết cho anh một lá thư, nói rằng tôi không sợ cái chết, chỉ là không muốn thần chết đến quá sớm vì tôi vẫn hi vọng có thể nhìn thấy ánh sáng mặt trời vào ngày hôm sau. Nếu tôi biết sẽ có một ngày khi tôi tỉnh dậy và nhận ra mình không còn mang một mảnh kí ức nào về anh hay mọi người nữa, thì tôi đã không hi vọng như thế.

Nhưng tôi vẫn nhớ về anh, và tôi vẫn nhớ lời hứa của mình. Đến một ngày nào đó, khi tôi không thể phát âm tên anh hay viết một chữ "Tony" hoàn chỉnh, tôi sẽ dừng lại. Vậy nên ngày nào tôi vẫn còn nhớ đến anh, dù cho tôi không thể nhớ tên chính mình, thì tôi vẫn sẽ không từ bỏ.

Gửi anh, Tony Stark -- thiên tài, tỉ phú, tay chơi, nhà từ thiện.

*

Lá thư thứ tám, năm 2030.

Gửi Tony,

Tôi là Steve Rogers. Không, tôi không thể mở đầu như thế.

Tôi  _đã_ viết cho anh một lá thư, về việc tôi uống một cốc cà phê vào sáng,  _hôm qua_ ,  _hôm nay_. Nó không tệ, nhưng tôi không thích cảm giác phải uống nó mỗi ngày. Tôi xin lỗi vì tôi đã không thể sắp xếp từ ngữ như bình thường được nữa.  _căn_ _bệnh_ _này_ _tôi_ _đã_ _mắc_ _phải_ _hai_ _năm_ _,_ anh biết đó. Năm nay tôi đã quên đi vài người nữa... ờm để xem nào, Skott, không không, Scott Lang, Wanda, Thor, anh chàng người xanh... Hulk? (tôi không chắc về khả năng tiếp nhận thông tin của mình nữa).

Đó là một ngày  _nào_ _đó_ _,_ tôi đến đại sảnh phòng tập luyện (nói đúng hơn là tôi tìm đường đến nhà bếp nhưng tôi lại không thể nhớ ra), giật mình vì mình không nhận ra những người đang tập trung ở đó. Tôi chỉ nhớ Sam, Bucky, Clint, à có cả cậu nhóc Peter ở đó, và tôi nhận ra bản thân đã thật tồi tệ. Tôi xin lỗi mọi người rồi rời đi, trước đó vẫn còn nhận ra vài ánh mắt của họ. Họ trông rất tổn thương, Tony à, và tôi chẳng thể hận bản thân mình hơn nữa. Sau đó tôi cũng tìm được nhà bếp và ngồi ở đó, rồi sau đó mọi người cũng đến. Họ biết tôi có điều khó nói, khoảng một lúc sau tôi mới dám nói ra, về những chuyện tôi đã quên. Nó không còn giới hạn ở người nữa, đôi khi tôi sẽ quên vị trí đồ vật ở phòng mình, không nhận thức được thời gian, và những dấu hiệu như tôi đã đề cập ở trên. Tôi không còn nhớ được vài chuyện, như là mấy trận chiến hồi đó của chúng ta, và cả những sự kiện hồi quá khứ của tôi. Tôi thường quên những nơi quen thuộc trong tòa tháp và cả thành phố này nữa. Có đôi khi tôi sẽ ngồi ngẩn người, chẳng nhận thức được xung quanh, có những hôm tôi chẳng thể cầm được dao nĩa hay bút chì.

Tuy vậy mọi người rất kiên nhẫn với tôi, họ giúp tôi đi đến những nơi tôi cần, giải thích chậm lại cho tôi nghe và tiếp thu mỗi khi cùng nhau trò chuyện, hay những lần tôi không thể tự mình ăn uống. Dù tôi đã quên một vài người, nhưng không ai để ý điều đó. Anh chàng Scott ấy vẫn luôn nói chuyện với tôi, nói rằng tôi không cần nhớ tên cậu ấy, chỉ cần mỗi người trong họ luôn nhớ đến tôi, thế là đủ. Đôi khi cậu ấy sẽ pha trò, dù cho những câu đùa ấy chẳng hài hước thì tôi vẫn cảm thấy vui vẻ vì tình cảm mà tôi nhận được từ Scott. Tôi nghĩ mọi người vẫn còn quý tôi, và tôi cũng yêu họ lắm.

Mỗi đêm trước khi ngủ tôi đều đọc lại những ghi chép về anh hay để Friday kể cho mình nghe. Mỗi sáng thức dậy tôi luôn tìm giấy và bút để ghi ra những điều mình còn nhớ, và thật may vì điều đâu tiên luôn là anh. Sau đó là tên tôi, tên những người tôi còn nhớ và những hành động tôi đã làm vào ngày hôm trước, hoặc tốt hơn là vài ngày trước. Nhưng dạo gần đây tôi không còn may mắn như thế nữa. Lượng người cứ vơi dần và thời gian hoạt động cũng rút ngắn lại, từ ba xuống hai rồi về một ngày, hoặc những lần tệ hơn là vài giờ trước. Thời gian tôi viết thư cho anh cũng dài hơn trước, nhưng những gì tôi muốn viết không nhiều như trước, đơn giản là vì tôi chẳng thể nhớ lại và chẳng thể bày tỏ tất cả.

Tôi nghĩ tôi không còn nhiều thời gian nữa. Lúc trước tôi luôn cảm thấy việc này khó chấp nhận, nhưng giờ thì tôi cảm thấy thanh thản hơn. Đoạn kết là một phần của cuộc hành trình, chẳng phải sao. Đến khi tôi chạm đến giới hạn mà tôi không thể tiếp tục, tôi sẽ buông bỏ. Tôi đã sống một cuộc đời như anh đã nói, và nó thật đẹp Tony à. Tôi muốn khi tôi đi, mọi người sẽ đưa tiễn tôi với một nụ cười, như một lời chào tạm biệt người bạn cũ, vì tôi tin ta vẫn sẽ gặp lại nhau.

Chào anh, Tony.

*

Lá thư thứ chín, năm 2031.

Gửi Tony,

Năm nay tôi phải chuyển đến bệnh viện để bác sĩ tiện chăm sóc và theo dõi tình trạng của mình. Phải khó khăn lắm tôi mới có thể viết đến đây, vì cứ mỗi khi cầm lấy bút thì tay tôi lại bắt đầu run lên. Tôi không nghĩ mình sẽ đón được thêm một cái năm mới nào nữa, và ngày mai trở thành một điều quá xa xỉ đối với tôi.

Tôi thường rơi vào trạng thái mất nhận thức mọi thứ trong thời gian ngắn, chủ yếu là bị khựng lại khi di chuyển hay sẽ không thể sắp xếp ngôn ngữ trong suy nghĩ và không thể nói chuyện, tư duy chậm lại và không có khả năng ăn uống độc lập. Tôi cảm thấy thật tệ với chính bản thân và áy náy với những người hộ lý chăm sóc tôi, nhưng họ luôn nói với tôi rằng chuyện đó không sao cả, đó là những chuyện không thể tránh khỏi.

Không bao lâu nữa, tôi sẽ không còn nhớ điều gì. Mọi thứ sẽ quay về thời điểm khởi đầu, và não tôi chẳng còn đọng lại một chút kí ức nào nữa. Có thể tôi còn chẳng thể nhớ nổi tên của mình.

Mọi người luôn đến thăm tôi mỗi ngày, dù là tôi chẳng còn nhớ ai trong số bọn họ, nhưng họ vẫn kiên nhẫn giới thiệu bản thân mỗi lần đến đây. Lần gần đây nhất là anh chàng tên Bucky, tôi nhớ tên vì cậu ấy đem lại cho tôi cảm giác rất quen thuộc, như là chúng tôi đã quen nhau rất lâu rồi, lâu hơn cả khi tôi quen anh. Cậu ấy giới thiệu tên và kể đại khái về những gì chúng tôi đã cùng nhau trải qua trong quá khứ. Dù biết rằng tôi hầu như không thể nhớ hết nhưng cậu ấy vẫn thản nhiên kể lại, tôi không thể ngắt lời vì trông cậu ấy rất hạnh phúc khi nói về những chuyện đó.

Giá mà tôi còn có thể cùng cười với họ về những câu chuyện ấy thì tốt biết mấy.

Bây giờ trời đã tối, và tôi phải được đảm bảo ngủ đúng giờ nên tôi không thể viết thêm gì nữa (cả bức thư này tôi tốn mất nửa ngày để viết đấy!). Đây chắc hẳn là lá thư ngắn nhất tôi viết cho anh, mong anh đừng buồn.

Chào anh, chúc ngủ ngon.

*

Mọi người đều có mặt ở đây, tại nơi được gọi là nhà. Một ngôi nhà có nhiều thành viên, nên được gọi là một gia đình. Gia đình này đã cùng anh trải qua bao cuộc sinh tử, có những người đã rời đi, có những người là trụ cột, một gia đình lớn và hạnh phúc, gọi là Avengers.

Năm nay đã là năm 2032, mười năm kể từ cuộc chiến cuối cùng của Steve. Người ta thường nói thước đo của những thay đổi là mười năm, và đời người được đo bằng những lần mười năm ấy. Nếu nói như thế thì Steve chắc chắn đang ở cột mốc cuối cùng.

Năm nay Steve xin phép được điều trị tại nhà. Sau một năm nằm viện, anh nhận ra cuộc sống của mình không thể cứ tiếp tục duy trì bằng máy móc, mà còn phải nhờ vào những kỉ niệm. Nơi đây là nơi anh nhớ nhất, là nơi có những người anh yêu thương, là gia đình của anh, vì vậy Steve muốn được sống với gia đình của mình những ngày sau cuối. Mọi người đang ngồi đầy đủ ở đây, Avenger thế hệ đầu tiên và thế hệ kế tiếp, ở tầng cao nhất của tòa tháp, là nơi cả đội đối đầu với kẻ thù đầu tiên. Steve đang ngồi ở chiếc xe lăn giữa phòng, bên phải anh là Sam, và bên trái là Bucky, những người khác ngồi xung quanh anh và đều hướng mắt lên khoảng trống giữa phòng, nơi chẳng có gì ngoài một chiếc bàn tròn nhỏ. Trên chiếc bàn ấy có một chiếc hộp dùng để phát hình ảnh ba chiều, đó là chiếc hộp đã phát đoạn tin nhắn của Tony vào mười năm trước.

Hôm nay Steve đề nghị mọi người cùng xem lại đoạn tin nhắn ấy, vì anh đang rất sợ bởi bản thân đang dần quên đi gã. 'Đây là lần cuối cùng', Steve nói thầm. Sau hôm nay anh sẽ chẳng còn vướng bận điều gì nữa và để mọi chuyện trôi qua theo dòng chảy của thời gian. Sau hôm nay, có thể anh sẽ quên đi gã mãi mãi, và khi ấy anh có thể hài lòng ra đi. Những gì hạnh phúc nhất của cuộc đời này Steve đã trải qua tất cả, vậy nên anh không muốn níu kéo điều gì nữa. Duy chỉ có việc này.

Anh muốn ghi nhớ những gì tốt đẹp nhất về gã trước khi ra đi.

Rhodes là người bật lên, và cả không gian rơi vào im lặng. Chỉ một hoặc nửa phút sau đó, căn phòng vang lên giọng nói của gã. Sau lưng Steve, mọi người đều mỉm cười.

"Đây là Tony Stark, người hùng của mọi người đây!"

Steve chợt bật lên một tiếng cười nhỏ, có nhiều người cũng vậy, bởi vì nhiều hơn hết, họ nhớ giọng nói của gã.

"Tôi lưu đoạn tin nhắn này vào một ngày trước khi quyết định mang tấm khiên trả cho ông già chết tiệt ở căn cứ. Tôi không biết đó có phải quyết định sai lầm không, vì tôi có linh cảm nó sẽ chẳng còn nguyên vẹn, và như thế thì cả tôi và Howard sẽ thất vọng lắm. Nhưng tôi vẫn sẽ mang đến đó và tham gia vào cái phi vụ cướp thời gian quái quỷ gì đó của anh chàng tí hon.

Tôi biết đây là một cuộc chiến lớn và có thể là hồi kết cho tất cả. Ai mà chẳng mong muốn một kết thúc có hậu, đúng chứ. Nhưng không phải lúc nào mọi chuyện cũng vận hành theo cách đó. có thể là lần này..."

Steve nhớ chiếc khiên ấy. Anh thường thấy một người cầm nó trong đội, nhưng anh luôn có cảm giác đó không phải là chiếc khiên Tony nhắc đến. Dù anh chẳng thể nhớ về chi tiết chiếc khiên ấy, nhưng anh chắc chắn rằng nó đã chứa đựng rất nhiều kỉ niệm của mọi người.

"Có thể chúng ta sẽ thắng, hoặc có thể không. Nhưng tôi tin vào xác xuất của anh chàng phù thủy, vậy nên tôi tin chúng ta sẽ thắng. Nhưng điều không thể tránh khỏi chính là hi sinh, mọi người biết mà. Coulson, Maximoff... chúng ta đều hi sinh cho chiến thắng cuối cùng, vậy nên cuộc chiến này ta sẽ chiến đấu vì những người ấy.

Tôi mong là khi tin nhắn này được phát ra, thì đó là lúc mọi người đang ăn mừng chiến thắng. Nếu thật là thế thì tôi sẽ đổi nghề làm tiên tri đấy!"

Phải, chúng ta đã thắng. Mọi người đều biết, nhưng chẳng ai cười nổi khi trận chiến kết thúc. Hi sinh là điều không thể tránh khỏi, nhưng mọi người vẫn đau đớn vì nó, bởi họ là những người bạn, những người đồng đội và tri kỉ, bởi họ là gia đình. Tuy căn bệnh đã lấy đi phần lớn khả năng ghi nhớ, nhưng Steve vẫn không thể quên nụ cười của gã, vào đoạn tin nhắn hôm nay, hay của mười năm trước, hay nụ cười cuối cùng gã dành cho mọi người trước khi ánh sáng trước ngực tắt hẳn. Tony của năm ấy chìm vào giấc ngủ bình yên nhất, vậy mà mọi người chẳng thể nở nụ cười chúc gã ngủ ngon.

Steve biết anh đang cười, và anh biết mọi người cũng vậy. Nhưng anh cũng biết không ai thật sự vui vẻ, bởi họ là những anh hùng mạnh mẽ nhất, nên ai cũng biết cách che giấu cảm xúc thật của bản thân. Thời gian chẳng phải là liều thuốc tốt nhất để chữa lành vết thương, đặc biệt là với đội Avenger. Họ luôn sẵn sàng chiến đâu với kẻ ác, nhưng vẫn sẽ bị ám ảnh bởi cái chết của những người vô tội, dù rằng họ không phải là người gây ra. Steve thu về nụ cười, và đoạn băng được tiếp tục.

"Tôi mong rằng các gia đình sẽ được đoàn tụ. Tôi mong chúng ta sẽ thành công và đưa mọi thứ trở về bình thường, nếu thật sự có điều ấy. Tôi mong những điều mình đang làm là đúng, việc du hành thời gian, tìm lấy viên đá, hay xác suất khả quan trong việc này. Tôi đã sống một cuộc đời khá chủ quan và ích kỉ. Có nhiều người nói rằng tôi là một kẻ yếu đuối sợ chết, mà tôi cũng chẳng thèm phản đối làm gì. Đối với tôi, không phải bao giờ chết sớm cũng tốt, mà phải là đúng thời điểm. Người bình thường chết vì thời gian, bệnh tật, nhưng chúng ta ra đi vì thế giới này."

Tony nói rất chậm, có thể gã đang nói với mọi người, có thể chỉ nói với chính gã. Nói một điều không khó, nhưng cái khó chính là phải suy nghĩ thật kĩ trước khi nói ra. Anh biết Tony đang nói ra những suy nghĩ của mình, những lời chân thật nhất. Những người mới có thể không quen phần này của gã, nhưng đội của anh thì có. Họ luôn nhớ một Tony Stark lúc nào cũng miệng lưỡi cay độc nhưng lại có trái tim ấm áp hơn những người khác. Đó là điều đặc biệt của gã, mà bây giờ thì Steve đã quên mất. Nhưng không sao cả, vì anh đã trải qua khoảng thời gian nuối tiếc mọi chuyện.

"Đừng bật cái này lên khi tôi còn sống, được chứ? Vì như thế thì chẳng ra làm sao cả. Tôi đã cất đoạn tin nhắn này ở một nơi khá an toàn, chỉ có Friday biết chỗ. Vậy nên khi mọi người trở về, đừng ngạc nhiên nếu cô ấy chỉ hướng để tìm nhé. Ồ và thêm một điều nữa, nhờ mọi người chăm sóc đám người máy của tôi nhé.

Đừng than thở vì sao đoạn thư này dài quá, bởi vì tôi sẽ kết thúc nó ngay đây thôi. Tôi mong là trong hơn mười bốn triệu tương lai, đây sẽ là cái kết hoàn hảo nhất cho chúng ta, hoặc là chỉ cho mọi người thôi, hoặc là cái kết cho chính tôi. Được rồi tôi đang càm ràm quá nhiều, mọi chuyện rồi sẽ diễn ra đúng như những gì nó nên trở thành thôi.

Yêu mọi người 3000."

*

Steve ra đi vào một ngày cuối tháng năm, tiết trời đủ mát mẻ để lập một chuyến nghỉ mát. Mọi người đứng đầy đủ xung quanh anh, và tiễn anh đi với một nụ cười. Dù rằng Steve chẳng còn nhận ra người nào, nhưng anh vẫn mỉm cười và nói "tôi đi nhé". Năm ngày sau, Sam tìm thấy trong ngăn kéo tủ của Steve mười bức thư, được viết đều đặn từ năm 2023, và được bỏ vào cẩn thận trong từng phong bì trắng. Có vài bức đã ngả màu vì thời gian. Anh tìm thấy lá thư mới nhất, ở ngoài có ghi dòng chữ: ngày 29 tháng 5 năm 2032. Những con số rất khó để đọc được. Sam cẩn thận lấy lá thư ra khỏi phong bì, nhưng khi đọc nội dung, tay anh lại không khỏi trở nên run rẩy.

Lá thư chỉ vỏn vẹn một câu, chữ viết rất nguệch ngoạc và khó đọc. Ở phần tên người nhận, vết mực đậm hơn và nét chữ to hơn, như thể người viết đã dành rất nhiều thời gian để nhớ ra cái tên ấy. Có những chỗ gần như sắp rách, giống như người viết dùng rất nhiều sức để cố gắng hoàn thành nó, dù rằng đó chỉ là một câu đơn giản. Có những chỗ giấy bị nhòe đi, có thể là do nước mắt. Sam biết người ấy phải cố gắng và tổn thương rất nhiều để viết nên dòng thư này. Anh biết rằng người ấy đã chờ đợi rất lâu, dường như là cả quãng đời mình để viết ra ba chữ ấy, chỉ để người nhận có thể đọc được.

Trên giấy, vết mực xanh in lại một dòng chữ:

"Gửi Tony, tôi yêu anh 3000."

 **End** **.**

**Author's Note:**

> re-posted from Wattpad.  
> Nếu bạn muốn đọc vài dòng note của mình thì ghé @these_are_my_otp nhé.


End file.
